legolegendsofchimafandomcom-20200215-history
The Joy Ride
'''The Joy Ride '''is the 4th episode in the Legends of Chima and the 4th episode in season 1. Plot While Laval is cleaning the map room, Eris enters. They then decide to visit some of the places on the map and set of in Lagravis' Lion Tank. They are spied on by Cragger and Crooler who are planning to attack while Lagravis, Laval and Eris are away. Laval and Eris cross a bridge and Laval admits he hasn't driven the tank before. They then enter the falling jungle because Eris messed up the directions. They are rescued by Gorzan and then have to dig the tank out of the mud. Laval says they will have plenty of time to clean it off, as his father is off trying to sign a treaty with the Rhinos. They then go up Spiral Mountain and see all the views but keep almost slipping over the edge. Meanwhile, Lagravis visits the Rhino tribe and tries to find someone to talk to someone and tries to break up a fight. The Rhinos laugh when he says about sorting out their differences as the Rhinos fight for the fun of it, not because they're angry at each other. Laval and Eris then reach the top of Spiral Mountain and witness what they believe to be the best sunset in all of Chima. However, Laval forgot to leave the parking brake on, so the tank rolls backwards and falls off the mountain. They find the ruined tank at the bottom and Laval begins to worry. Eris then has an idea and they go to the Beaver Tribe who supposedly are really good at rebuilding vehicles and also love doing it. They appear hostile at first, but when Laval mentions the tank they all get very excited and agree to help. Bezar, the chief Beaver then shows Laval and Eris the other work that they've been doing and they're shocked to find a dam being build to block of the water flowing into the Lion Temple. The Beavers say that a Crocodile, Cragger, asked them to do it. At the Lion Temple, the elders find that the pool is empty and send out a distress roar which Lagravis (who is having no luck with the Rhinos) hears and returns to find out what is happening, but is attacked by Wolves on his way back. Laval and Eris then tell the rest of the Beavers about the tank and they immediately abandon work on the dam to help fix the tank. Cragger and Crooler then attack while Eris and Laval attempt to destroy the dam. During the fight, Cragger plugs an orb and sends off a wave of energy which topples the dam. Laval then wakes up in his room and finds that everything worked out alright and that the Beavers even drove the tank back for him, but they made a few modifications. When Longtooth, Leonidas and Lagravis return, the latter is angry to find his tank now has wings. Notes Errors & Goofs to be added Continuity to be added Trivia * This is the only time Eris and Crooler, both voiced by the same actor, fight. * The plot of the episode seems to be inspired by concepts for the Outland Tribes, which were originally going to steal Chi from Mount Cavora by building a tunnel to reroute the Chi waters to their lair. Category:Season One Episodes Category:Legends of Chima Episodes Category:TV series